Winter's Rage
by chemical violets
Summary: Gray Fullbuster has a perfect life in his mind. A great family, a great home, a profound mind (for an eight year old), and endless happiness. But nothing stays like this forever, and on the day all hell struck loose, Gray lost everything. Everything but his mind. Modern AU. May be a story but for now a one-shot.


**A/N** ALRIGHTY, I am listening to the _Life is Strange_ OST on Spotify and I am READY TO WRITE

 **Winter's Rage**

Gray smiled at his dad brightly as he wrapped a dark gray scarf around his son's neck. His dark hair was reminiscent of the feathers of a raven. Dark black with a tinge of blue in certain lighting.

Isvan was known for snowing even in the summer, so winter brought bitter cold, bone chilling frost that settled on everything and everyone, leaving behind its frosty breath that lingered in the air constantly.

His mom descended from the stairs, clad in a thick winter coat. Silver, his father, scooped up the eight-year-old boy and sat him on his shoulders. The boy was still small enough to do this, and he wouldn't change it for the world.

"Gray, you excited to see your cousins?" Silver asked his son as he held onto his thin, pale legs. The boy, his slender arms wrapped around his dad's neck, smiled and nodded. He was always so bright and happy, and nothing could tear that away from him.

"Lyon said he got a new sled and that I can try it." His mom smiled, her long dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail. Planting a kiss on her 8-year-old's cheek she grabbed her keys off the table where she last dropped them, opening the door and allowing a gust of frozen air to mingle with the warmth of the indoors, the temperatures clashing like fire and ice.

Silver kept Gray on his shoulders, the young boy's mittened hands tangled in his father's dark hair. The morning sunlight washed over his pale skin, burning his red-tinted skin as the cold and warmth brushed against each other. The hat pulled over his raven locks scratched his scalp slightly, the dark hair pressed against his forehead. After being set down on the ground by his dad, Gray kicked up some snow with his boot, the snow white crystals flying up, reflecting in the sunlight like the glitter of a fairy.

Mika smiled at him before calling out, "Gray?" The young boy smiled at her, his nose tipped red and cheeks tinted with a rosy tinge. He bounced to the car and climbed in the back seat, pulling off his hat, flurries of snow that had stuck to the fabric and his black strands of hair melting with the heat and dripping onto his lap. The snow was a light flurry, so untypical of Isvan.

The flakes stuck lightly to the window before melting into drops as the balminess radiating from the car penetrated their systems, and they slipped down the glass like raindrops in November, when the cold isn't quite enough to freeze the crystalline droplets.

Gentle notes of indie folk music drifted from the car's speaker, dust occasionally spitting from the heater.

Gray couldn't wait to boast that he was finally once again only a year younger than Lyon and Ultear. Lyon had rubbed it in when he turned nine and Gray was still only seven. Gray loved his winter birthday, set on the day before his favorite holiday ever. Christmas Eve was a magical birthday to him, and he didn't understand why people said it must be terrible for a birthday. He quite frankly liked the fact that he got only a few presents on his birthday and Christmas-he wasn't much of a gift person. It was now Boxing Day, and Gray had officially been eight for two days.

The raven pulled his new necklace from inside his jacket. A silver cross with a blue crystal in the center. His mommy told him the gem was the exact same color of his eyes, and he was transfixed by the prospect that his eyes could be such a pretty color. He supposed that maybe since he looked at his eyes every day in the mirror, he never realized how special they were. After all, no one notices the special things they have until they realize that no one else has them. When he brought up this idea to his mother and father they just smiled and told him he was a bright and profound speaker and thinker.

His parents often told him he thought too much sometimes, and he had heard them say they feared he may begin to use thought as a way to avoid participating. Gray couldn't stop the thoughts though. They flurried around his mind in scattered fragments like the sporadic snow in Isvan, eventually forming ideas in his mind. The only reason he ever got in trouble in school was for daydreaming, but in all reality he just was thinking and forming sentences and phrases, and entire _stories_ in his mind.

His parents seemed scared that this thought would overtake him one day, but Gray would simply grin and them and say he couldn't shut it off "so you better get used to it."

He dropped the necklace on his chest, loving the gentle tinkle it emitted as it fell against his jacket. Gray unzipped his jacket and pulled it out of the binds off the seatbelt, his sweater underneath combined with the car heater providing enough warmth for him.

Gray watched the streets and cars pass by as his parents drove safely through the freshly shoveled streets.

As his dad advanced at the change of a red light to green, Mika suddenly called out, "SILVER!"

Gray looked out the window quickly, eyes widened at the sight of a black van barreling at them head on. Silver turned the steering wheel quickly, slipping on the damp pavement. The black car crashed into Gray's side of the car.

The glass shattered, forcing its way into the boy's pale cheek. He clutched his cross, holding onto it safely. The car rolled, his head slapping the side of the car.

Gray felt the warmth of his blood on his face. The car finally landed on its side and Gray lay with his face on the cold pavement. He saw his dad's face coated with blood, his eyes glassy and unseeing.

He heard his mom cough out, "Gray, sweetie are you okay?" He tried to force out words but he couldn't do it. He felt the glass in his skin, but felt nothing below the waist. Sirens blared in the distance but Gray could barely hear it.

His vision blurred, those blue eyes his parents loved so much closing shut softly. He heard voices and sirens close up now. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a woman in uniform come to the window opposite of him. Her mouth moved but he didn't hear anything. Only silence.

Silence.

Redness.

Pain.

The nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

 **A/N** Question: do you want me to continue it or leave it at this? Let me know in the reviews.

Please leave me some reviews, I really love them.

Have a great day/night my Weeababies!

-chemical violets


End file.
